Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.66 \times -\dfrac{27}{50} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{27}{50} = -0.54$ Now we have: $ -0.66 \times -0.54 = {?} $ $ -0.66 \times -0.54 = 0.3564 $